


Under the spring sky

by Awenseth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got the idea back then while looking at a picture made by <em><strong>Juu-mad-scientist</strong></em> on DeviantArt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under the spring sky

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea back then while looking at a picture made by _**Juu-mad-scientist**_ on DeviantArt.

The cherry trees were blooming al-around Soul Society, the sun was shining brightly and a warm wind swept over the lush green grass of the hills. Under an ancient oak tree sat meanwhile a lone figure, dark indigo eyes looking over the heavenly landscape, which was ironic considering that Soul Society was called in many religions Heaven. 

“It is truly a beautiful day.” said suddenly a gentle voice from beside the tree. 

Turning around hurriedly his features relaxed when he spotted the white haired Shinigami smiling down at him, the Captain’s haori flapping in the wind together with his long, white hair. Making place the older man sat down beside the other who leant his head on his shoulders. 

“Shouldn’t you be resting in your quarters before your illness flares up again?” the younger asked while nuzzling up to the other. 

“You should know by now Uryuu that I don’t like laying allday in my bed, mostly not when it is such a pleasant day like this and beside that, it is such a rare occasion that you come to Soul Society.” Ukitake whispered while wrapping his arms around the blushing Quincy. 

“You know that you are one of the few grounds why I come here, this place isn’t for me…” suddenly Ishida stopped speaking because a thought he had hoped that it disappeared in the back of his mind returned. 

“…but Hueco Mundo is…” Ukitake’s soft words reached his ears, like the soft echo of his mind, which robbed him his sleep. “I have heard about it that Hueco Mundo’s air and whole contracture is compatible with the system of the Quincy, just like Soul Society is with that of the Shinigami. What the ones fear can for the others be life…” 

“Jūs…” but he was interrupted by two soft lips covering his in a caring kiss before the lips were replaced by two fingers. 

“Don’t worry I didn’t tell anyone…” Ukitake said while hugging the dark haired boy closer. 

“Thanks…” Ishida replied before closing his eyes and enjoying the older Shinigami’s closeness, he always had the power to calm his troubled thoughts. _‘This is probably the ground why I love him so much…’_ he thought with a little smile on his lips. 

Owari


End file.
